The Best Threesomes
by showstopper87
Summary: Threesomes. Three superstars having some 'fun' and enjoying themselves with others. Warning: Slash/Cursing. Read at your own risk. :)
1. Punk Cody John Part 1

**A/N: Hey everybody, this isn't a story story. It is just something for everyone to enjoy. It is full of pretty much just hot sexy time. So please enjoy.**

**The Best Threesomes**

**Warning: SLASH (Gay Sex)**

Punk/Cody/John:

Punk and John sat on the bed in a hotel room. They knew what was about to happen. And to say they were nervous would be a complete understatement.

They both knew that Cody Rhodes would be coming to their hotel room. Earlier that day, they all made a bet and the loser had to do whatever the two winners wanted him to do. In the end, Cody Rhodes lost and John and Punk came up with the idea that got them sitting here waiting.

They didn't know if they should start without him. They didn't know if they should talk. They were both nervous and extremely horny. They both sat at the edge of the bed, arms covering up their very obvious erections.

John is the one who decided to break the silence. He wanted to know just what was about to go down, and how they wanted it to happen. "So, Punk. How is this going to go?"

Punk looked over and smiled, lust in his eyes. "Well, I was thinking that one of us could fuck his ass, and the other could fuck his mouth. And then switch. Sound good?" Punk winked at John and John gulped hard. He could no longer take the feeling of his member throbbing in his shorts. And without a second thought, he got on his knees and pulled down Punk's shorts, along with his own. He looked up into Punk's eyes, and he could tell that Punk was just as relieved to have his throbbing member freed. John licked his lips when he saw Punk's very impressive length. He stuck out his tongue and ran it along his dick, starting from the bottom. When he reached the tip, he seductively inserted it into his warm mouth, resulting in a moan from Punk.

John started to deep throat him, and Punk was going absolutely out of control. He grabbed the back of John's head and started thrusting up into that blinding hot pleasure. Punk then pushed John's head all the way down so that his dick was completely inside that sensational mouth, and he just held it there moaning as loud as he could.

When John finally came up for air, Punk pulled him up and pulled his shirt as well as John's shirt off. They both now stood completely nude. He threw John on the bed and fell on top of him. He connected their lips while rubbing their groins together, and John's saliva on Punk's member was proving to be a great lubricant.

Punk then made his way down to John's leaking length, and engulfed the entire thing in a single motion. He immediately began to deep throat it, as well as running his tongue up and down his length. John mimicked what Punk was doing to him before and grabbed the back of his head, thrusting up into his mouth.

After a couple of minutes, John felt his stomach tighten and he knew he was going to cum soon. But he knew he shouldn't because Cody hasn't even arrived yet and he doesn't really know how Punk would react if he exploded in his mouth. But John just couldn't stop. It felt way to good.

Right before John came, there was a knock on the door and Punk got off of John and smiled. He jumped up and ran to the door. John exhaled a sigh of relief and continued to lay back on the bed. _Perfect timing, Cody._

Cody, wearing a bathrobe and flip flops, walked in to see John and Punk already naked. So he took off the robe and flip flops and he too was now left fully nude. Cody made quick work of joining in on the fun and walked over to the bed. He climbed on top and immediately took in John's entire cock. John moaned out, thankful for the little break he got when Cody got there. Punk saw this and walked up behind Cody and slapped his cock on his ass, moaning. He then got to his knees and began licking his very experienced, yet very tight, hole.

When John was getting ready to explode yet again, he got Punk to switch spots with him. Now Punk was laying down getting his cock sucked, while John was standing behind Cody. But instead of resuming what Punk was doing, he decided to get things rolling. He grabbed a bottle of lube that was on the dresser and quickly rubbed it all over his cock. He then positioned himself and in a single thrust, was all the way inside Cody.

Cody stopped sucking Punk for a minute to scream out in pain and pleasure. But after a couple of minutes, Cody was just screaming in absolute pleasure. Punk was starting to feel left out so he stood up on the bed and walked over to John. He placed his cock at his lips and John eagerly opened up, fucking Cody while sucking off Punk.

"Oh, fuck yeah John." Punk moaned. "What do you say you give me some of that ass."

John took Punk's cock out of his mouth and stopped fucking Cody. Punk laid on the bed and stuck his cock straight up in the air. Cody got the hint and sat on Punks cock, riding it like a whore.

Seeing the sexy scene in front of him, John got an idea. He got on his knees directly behind Cody and put his cock at his hole. Punk got the idea and smiled, he stopped moving to let John get positioned.

John started to slowly insert hit massive tool inside Cody, where Punk's cock was already there. Cody began to wince but it was nothing he couldn't handle. Punk began to moan, as the feeling of someone's dick on yours while you are inside someone is almost unbearable pleasure. Punk thought he could cum just by the thought of this. In no time, John was all the way inside and they were both thrusting in and out of Cody. Cody Rhodes thought he was in heaven, this was something he has never done and is very happy that he is now experiencing it.

John stretched his legs out, so that his feet were now by Punk's face and Punk's feet were now by John's face. By doing this, Cody was able to ride both of them at the same time. Both Punk's and John's heads were thrown back in pleasure. They could not believe how good this felt.

"I'm going to fucking cum." Punk screamed, not wanting to be the first. But right when he said that, Cody came all over John's chest. Both men felt Cody's muscles tighten and their eyes rolled to the back of their head.

Cody saw their faces and knew they were about to cum. He got off of them and grabbed both of their members with the same hand and pumped as fast as he could. They were both moving uncontrollably and moan extremely loud. And at the same time, both Punk and John exploded all over the place. Cody moved his head down and caught some in his mouth. He then wrapped his lips around both of their members and began sucking.

When they were drained for all they were worth, Cody collapsed on top of them both and was panting.

"You know? That felt so fucking good, I am up for round two right now. What do you say?" John winked at both Punk and Cody and began willing his cock to full hardness.

"Sounds good to me." Punk said as he pulled Cody in for a kiss.

* * *

**A/N: Was it good? Bad? Please let me know by leaving a review. Also, there will be 'round two' in the next chapter. And this whole 'story' will be all threesomes that you guys want. So leave me a review of threesome pairings you would like to see in future chapters. Thank you for reading and please review. :)**


	2. Punk Cody John Part 2

**A/N: Thank you to everyone who reviewed. Here is part two of John/Cody/Punk. Thank you Vindictive John Dark Fantasy for the ideas for this chapter. Enjoy. :)**

**The Best Threesomes**

Punk/Cody/John Part 2

When Cody broke the kiss he looked down and saw that both Punk and John were once again fully hard. Their cocks were still pressed together as they were still laying in the same position that they were in before. To kill two birds with one stone, Cody took both of their cocks into his mouth at once resulting in a moan from both men.

This only lasted for so long, as Punk got up and positioned himself behind Cody and inserted his throbbing cock into his hole. Punk began to pound Cody as hard as he could as Cody continued to suck on John's cock. He let John's cock go with a 'plop' noise and began to moan loudly, but John grabbed the back of his head and forced him to continue what he was doing so well. "Keep sucking, baby."

Punk continued to pound Cody like crazy until he knew he was going to reach his end once again. So he withdrew from Cody and laid down. John saw this and he waved his cock in the air. Cody got the hint and straddled John's hip, lowering himself onto his large manhood. Punk saw this as a good opportunity and lifted John's legs and inserted his tongue into his virgin ass.

So while Cody was riding John like a pro, Punk was tonguing that whole. John moaned out loudly, loving the feeling. He has never been rimmed before and he now plans on having it done to him way more often. "Oh, fuck yeah." He didn't know which name to say. He could say Cody because he is giving his cock unbelievable pleasure. But he could have also said Punk's name, as he was sending shivers down his spine with nothing but his tongue.

John was breathing loudly, and Cody needed a break as his legs were starting to give out. He got off of John and laid back on the bed and watched the godly scene in front of him.

John placed his hand on Punk's head, forcing his tongue deeper into his whole. Punk opened John's ass with him hands. John waved Cody over and that started a little triangle. John began sucking Coy's cock while Cody was sucking Punk's. And Punk was still eating John out. The sound of muffled moans filled the room. All three knew that this could go on forever, as they were all really enjoying themselves. They knew that this could easily turn into an everyday thing.

"Cody. I want to fuck you again." John got off the bed and picked Cody up. He dropped him on the end of the bed on his back. He lifted his legs up and in a quick motion, was deep inside him once again. He threw his head back and closed his eyes, that he didn't see what happened next.

Punk got off the bed and grabbed the lube. He dribbled some onto his index finger and went behind John. He positioned it right, and when John thrusted out of Cody, Punk's finger snuck it's way in. John's eyes shot open and looked behind him. "What are you doing?"

"What? You don't like it? Because it looks like you do." Punk looked down and John followed his gaze. He didn't even realize that he continued to move in and out of Cody, which means he was technically riding Punk's finger.

"Well, it does feel good." John moaned and started to move even faster. Punk snuck in another finger and John winced for a minute before once again moving faster. Punk was stroking himself while the nice tight feeling engulfed his two fingers.

Punk needed to have his dick in John's ass. He definitely wanted to be the first one to fuck that perfect ass. He grabbed John's ass and forced his to hold his position. John thrusted all the way inside Cody and then stopped. Punk positioned himself behind John and slowly inserted his member inside him.

At first, John hated the feeling and did not want it to continue. But he thought he should just wait it out. But John couldn't move. So Punk started to move in and out slowly. He would pull all the way out before slowly making his way back in. John began moaning louder and louder with ever thrust. Cody whimpered, needing John to move his cock. John saw this and he placed his hands on Cody's chest and began hammering him like he would never have that ass again. John was in complete bliss. He was pounding Cody, which in return meant he was getting pounded by Punk.

CM Punk was loving it. He just stood there since he didn't have to move at all. John was doing all the work, and it was heaven. And he caught John off guard when he pulled out. "Why did you do that, baby?" John sounded like he was almost whining.

"Bend over the bed." John couldn't refuse. He never thought he would love getting fucked by another man, but ever since Punk withdrew his cock John has felt empty. So John withdrew from Cody and bent over the bed. He placed his hands on the mattress and seductively bent over while looking back at Punk, who was stroking his cock. Cody went and stood by Punk, his head tilted looking at the most perfect ass he has ever seen.

John wiggled his ass in the air and Cody couldn't help himself. He walked up behind John and slapped his ass cheek, leaving a red hand print. John moaned and couldn't take any longer of not having his ass filled. "I don't care who, but somebody but fuck me right now." John sucked his lower lip into his mouth and looked seductively at the two horny men behind him.

Cody took full advantage and plunged his cock into John's ass, getting a slutty moan from John. "Oh, fuck yeah Cody. Fuck me hard." Cody began to pound John, knowing that Punk will have his turn again so he was going to get every piece of that ass that he could. Punk climbed onto the bed and got on his knees, shoving his cock in John's mouth.

John was having both of his wholes filled. Punk raised his hand and Cody high-fived it, smiling. "Who ever thought that the all-might John fucking Cena would be our little bitch?" Punk said and Cody just laughed, grabbed John's hips on both sides and fucking him even harder.

This entire time, John was pumping his cock in his fist and in no time, he was screaming and moaning around Punk's cock, who would not let him take it out of his mouth and John came all over the bed with his eyes fluttering shut.

Cody felt John's muscles clench down on his cock and he shuddered from the feeling. It was hands down the absolute best thing he has ever felt. He withdrew from John and started stroking his cock fast. "I'm going to cum."

"Wait." Punk yelled. He got off the bed and dragged Cody to the middle of the room. He waved John over and John walked over as well. Punk forced John on his knees. "Let's cum on his face." Punk and Cody smiled as they started moaning loudly and in no time, there was cum flying at John's face in both directions. He caught as much as he could, but not all.

He took Punk's cock in his mouth and cleaned up the rest. And then he did the same to Cody. When he was done polishing off Cody's cock, he saw that some of Punk's seed dripped down his leg. So he grabbed Punk's leg and licked it all the way down to his foot. He licked up all the cum that dripped down to his foot.

Punk loved his new little cock slut. He grabbed John's ass, "I am now going to be fucking this ass every single night. You okay with that, stud." Punk winked at him.

"I am definitely fucking okay with that. The three of us, every night? Sounds good." They all laid down and enjoyed a three way kiss and fell asleep.

* * *

**A/N: Thank you everyone for reading and please leave me a Review if you liked it. And I will try to get to every request, but there may be some I may not be able to do. The next threesome will be Wade/Drew/Sheamus as requested by lilasskickersmom. You were the first reviewer so I will do yours first. :)**

**And also, you can let me know if there is any specific fetishes or scenarios you would like to see as well. Thanks for reading and please don't forget to review. :)**


End file.
